


Sunlight, Moonlight

by AerisLei



Series: Lunoct week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Sneaking Out, Soulmates, time in tenebrae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisLei/pseuds/AerisLei
Summary: Luna and Noctis slip out of the manor to try and watch a Meteor shower, the weather doesn't cooperate.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Lunoct week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Sunlight, Moonlight

Noctis knew that Lunafreya was his soulmate from the very first day that he met her. It happened sometimes; it had happened between Regis and Aulea, or so he’d been told. As they exchanged looks and greetings, something blossomed to life between them.

Maybe that was why Noctis opened up to her in a way he never opened up to anyone - he’d never made a friend so fast, and even Regis had commented on it, albeit gently and with warmth. Regis had seen it as a good thing, that they had made such fast friends.

The Chosen King and the Oracle to Be, they made quite a pair. Together they could - and were destined to \- change the world. Even so, Noctis didn’t tell his father what he’d felt spark to life between them, and it would seem Luna told no one, either. It was their secret, but it was also their life. 

The tie between them felt warm, like sunlight. Knowing it was there put Noctis at ease in a way he had not been since the Daemon attack. Through it, Lunafreya always seemed to know when to come to him. Maybe it was that warmth that made Noctis urge her to slip out within to watch the stars that night, like he might have urged Ignis to turn a blind eye to his wanderings.

Probably it was that warmth, coupled with her fondness for him, that made Lunafreya comply, although both of them knew their parents wouldn’t approve of nighttime wandering, even just as far as the gardens.

“You know, our parents will never let us hear the end of this if we’re caught.” Lunafreya murmured, even as she walked beside his wheelchair. He was getting strong enough to move it on his own and preferred to do so much of the time. Luna allowed it, but was there to take control if he grew tired.

“I know.” Noctis admitted, carefully. “But I wanted to see…” There was a meteor shower that night, and they were supposed to be able to get a good view of it from the manor. Assuming, of course, the weather held out.

“I’m not sure we’ll be able to see anything at all. Clouds seem to be gathering.”

“Can we still try?”

“We’re here, aren’t we?” Luna said with a soft laugh. She settled down on the bench that Noctis had stopped his wheelchair beside. One of her hands slipped into his, and for the moment, the both of them looked up at the clouded sky.

No words passed between them, but perhaps none were needed. The pair spent the quiet moments side by side watching the sky. It never did clear up enough to see the meteor shower overhead and infact the clouds seemed to be darkening and getting worse. Some short time later, the sky opened up, and it began to rain.

A moment later Gentiana appeared behind them, a large umbrella held to protect the Prince and Princess from the downpour. Noctis had only seen her the once, when she had commented on his friendship with Luna. It surprised him to see her here now for some reason.

“Alright you two, it’s time to come back in side. You had your fun.”

“Aww Gentiana….” Lunafreya had a soft protest in her voice.

“No, you’ll both catch your deaths out here. Back inside.”

The girl rose, and she and Noctis began to make their way back towards the manor, with Gentiana close on their heels, keeping the umbrella over all three of them.

"No more wandering the grounds in the dark. This high messenger worries about what would happen if something were to go wrong while you were alone." Gentiana chided before abandoning them in the entryway. 

Memories of their time together in Tenebrae would remain with Noctis always, offering him strength when he needed it most, even when his Soulmate was no longer beside him and he had returned to Insomnia. Lunafreya’s quiet, loving warmth would carry Noctis passed his limits more than once over the years.

Noctis hoped that he helped offer Luna strength during her trials as an oracle, too. 

Years later, his father would declare that as part of the coming peace treaty, Noctis was to marry Luna. And on the one hand, Noctis was pleased, because he _did_ love her, and the thought of seeing her again made him feel light and warm.

But on the other hand… the thought of their reunion being dictated by the warmongerers who had taken away so much… it worried him.


End file.
